


Drifting Onwards

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: A life in snapshots.





	Drifting Onwards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt on dragonage_kink on dreamwidth.](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/93926.html?thread=366216678#cmt366216678)

They're not a perfect match. But who is? True love and souls that align and all that are just tales to entice children with. She's beautiful and she doesn't back down from him and he loves that about her. Loves her fire and will and drive.

\---

She's married to her work. Who isn't in Orzammar? He has his duties and she has hers. She carves a token for him and he hangs it round his neck, under his armour and it's a little piece of her he can cling to in the deep roads.

\---

There are rumours about them. When aren't there rumours amongst the warrior caste? But these are different. He is proud of her. His light and love as she works on things he can't understand. She was made to be a smith and her caste can only stand behind her and watch in awe as she makes things they can only dream of.

\---

The rumours were true. Does that surprise anyone? She's created something that will change an entire caste. He is far outstripped and he doesn't care. She's his and he'll follow her. He's not the only one, his house follows too and it's strange seeing a different symbol on their armour.

\---

Everything is shifting. Did he expect things to stay the same? She's even more focused on her work, and she ignores him when he tries to cajole her away. He sometimes wonders if he should bother any more.

\---

There are rumours again. Were they ever a match? She took a second, as a Noble now it is her right, and who would begrudge her a warrior at her side to protect her. If that's all Hespith does. He hasn't asked his cousin if the rumours are true, how can he, they're never alone any more.

\---

She's obsessed with something. Why won't she tell him what she's looking for? Instead he's barred from her workshop and books are covered when he comes in. He turns away, finds a glass of wine and drinks to forget the look in her eyes when she told him to get out.

\---

They're going into the deep roads. Why won't she listen to him? The dwarves that were his house are supporting this and he can't tell why, they are warriors, they've walked the deep roads, fought the darkspawn. They know what awaits.

\---

She will not change her mind. Had she ever trusted him or was he just an inconvenience to put up with and throw away when the time was right? He watches them leave. His face shows nothing but he weeps inside because he knows where they plan to walk and he cannot, will not go with them. He will not walk a fools road.

\---

The stone is cold. Why does everything here remind him of her? He just wants to forget. He doesn't remember how many drinks he's had but he does know he forgot. For a time. It wasn't long enough.

\---

There are other ways to forget. Can he ever forget her? He tried. Before Branka there was another that he'd loved. Perhaps it would have worked before. Now he's so used to drinking to forget things that he doesn't remember what he's done sometimes. He has to be told what he did as he stares at the barred doors to the surface because she left too.

\---

He can't remember what happened. What has he done? There's still blood on his hands as he sits at his table in an empty home. They took his weapons, took his honour, they should have just tossed him into the deep roads.

\----

If he asks enough times... Will they listen to him? He doesn't even blink as he's hauled out of the palace again, just grinning hazily at Gorim and saluting him with his flask as he sprawls on the floor outside the doors.

\---

He knew he should keep asking. Was he really starting to give up hope? The Grey Warden accepts him, accepts his reason for wanting to come along because he's not staying behind this time. He needs to find an answer.

\---

He didn't want the answer. Is he really the last? He hides his pain in his flask, cracking jokes like normal and pretending that he's not bothered. He was already over the loss, got over it years ago can't you see he just wanted closure.

\---

The sky is beautiful. Does it ever end? There's no weight pressing down any more. No stone. No stares, no whispers, no pointing and laughing. Bury the pain deep down. Maybe he can't forget but he can start again.


End file.
